1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to telephone "ringing" sound devices and is particularly directed to a novel phone which calls out the name of the person who's phone it is or whatever the phone user programed, using his/her voice or any kind of sound, the phone to reproduce. There are several unique modes of operation.
2. Background Art
In the past, telephones have had primarly the same alerting system as the original telephone--a ringing bell. This is disadvantageous particularly when there are multiple telephones in a room or office. One can't tell who's telephone is ringing because they all sound the same or similar.
In the past, telephones that have rings of different frequencies have been employed to distinguish between phones. Although improved, it is still disadvantageous because some telphones may be set close enough in frequency to confuse people. Also, some people have a difficult time recognizing the frequency of their telephone's ring.
In the past, some novel telephones have had certain sounds other than rings. These phones have a fixed pre-programmed sound. They are not customized for the individual persons telephone.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a novel recordable voice/sound ringer for telephone of simple construction which is free from the defects inherent in the prior art devices. It combines for the first time the telephone with a user programmable "ring" in the form of the users own voice or any sound of the users choice.